illuminatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
SPOILERS! Contains a list of all characters (we can find) in Illuminatus! List originally by Toff. A Cassandra Acconci The beloved daughter of Ronald Acconci; attracted to Simon Moon, impregnated by Harold Canvera; blows whistle on Padre Pederastia s (alleged?) Moritori bomb emporium; assisted in getting an abortion by Milo A. Flanagan and Jim Trepanoma. I373, G83; I380, G90. Ronald Acconci Chicago Regional Commander of God's Lightning, and financial contributor to KCUF. Father of Cassandra Acconci. I373, G83; I380, G90. John Alucard A defense attorney for the Bureau of Indian Affairs. I156, E. Dr. Henry Armitage A character of H.P. Lovecraft's, appearing in his The Dunwich Horror. A nice old man, given to talk about cabalistic numbers and Masonic symbols. He gave, probably posthumously, a strange collection of occult books to Miskatonic University. I94-95, E; I294, E . Samuel Arrows AKA Sam Three Arrows A Mohawk Indian living on an endangered reservation with (among others, presumably) John Feather; formerly worked construction in NYC. I151, E. B Senator Edward Coke Bacon The United States most distinguished liberal, shot in bed by Ben Volpe, Mendy Weiss, and two others. I313, G23; I361, G71; I438, G148. Mrs. Edward Coke Bacon I313, G23; I375.12, G85. Basil Banghart FBI agent in Washington, D.C. I375, G85. Bernard Barker CIA Bay of Pigs gang, grassy knoll I69, E; I167, E. Igor Beaver eager beaver an inattentive UCLA graduate student working for Dr. Vulcan Troll. I611, L109; I687, L135; I693, L141. Professor Richard Belz physics Queens College I241, E. Abadaba Berma Patron of the Palace Chop House accidentally gunned down on October 23, 1935 instead of Arthur Flegenheimer by Charley Workman, Mendy Weiss, and Jaicapo Mocenigo. I351, G61. Dr. Besetzung Boston psychiatrist I181, E. Ernst Bickler Nazi Obergruppenfueher revived from Lake Totenkopf. I647, L95; I650, L98. Robert Harrison Blake Character from Robert Bloch s The Shambler from the Stars and The Shadow over the Steeple, and H.P. Lovecraft's The Haunter of the Dark in Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos. A writer and painter who died investigating the Starry Wisdom Sect in Providence, Rhode Island. I329.30, G39.30. Eric the Red Blowhard From Eric the Red, the Norse mariner, explorer and colonizer of Greenland circa 986, and Blowhard, an exceptionally boastful and talkative person. The infamous and mysterious head of BUGGER (Blowhard's Bad Unreformed Gangsters, Goons, and Espionage Renegades). Blowhard could be a figment of Fission Chip s imagination, although it seems that BUGGER is an actual organization. If Blowhard is a real person, Eric the Red Blowhard might be a pseudonym or codename of Hagbard Celine. The name Eric Blowhard calls to mind the name Johann Beghard, the codename of Milo A. Flanagan. Celine claims to have Viking blood, named his submarine the Lief Eri©kson, and made his captain s control room a reproduction of the prow of a Viking ship (I195,E). He certainly is a blowhard, and does not hesitate to label himself critically, as among other things his use of the title S.H. indicates. Likewise, Hagbard would not hesitate to name an organization BUGGER, as (among other things) his naming his computer FUCKUP indicates. I56, E. Sherri Brandi nee Sharon O Farrell d. 1975 A prostitute who works for Carmel, hired by Charles Mocenigo, green dress with spangles, robe. Dies from exposure to a form of Anthrax Leprosy, and is buried in the desert. I45; I58.26; I301; I312, G22. Louis Lepke Buchalter I317, G27. Judge Caligula Bushman The toughest judge and shining ornament of the Chicago judiciary known for his King Kong scowl. Unknowingly dosed with AUM by Joe Malik and Simon Moon, which leads him to want to abandon law and take up mathematics. I183, E; I628, G76. C Professor Caligari The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. One of Hagbard Celines professors, possibly of naval architecture, possibly at Harvard. I143, E. Calley U.S. Narcotics agent, Eichman s partner AKA Masoch I499, G209; I505, G215; I587.24, L35.27; I709, L157. H.C. Never trust anyone with the initials H.C. Harold Canvera, Hagbard Celine, Heathcliffe Clark, Harry Coin, Howard Cork, Hart Crane, H.C. Winifred I128, E; I324, G34. Harold Canvera d.1970 JFK s assassin, fired from grassy knoll; lost a lot of money in Blue Sky, Inc. stocks. Lives on Fullerton Avenue in Chicago, Illinois and holds a job as an accountant. Best known for making right-wing telephone spiels and pamphlets for WHORE. Dosed with AUM by Joe Malik and Simon Moon, and subsequently shot for impregnating Cassandra Acconci. I368-373, G78-83; I380, G90; I586-87, L34-35. Carella Joe Friday s secretary? I519, G229 Carlo(s) Morituri Undergrounder who tests George Dorn s dedication to the revolution; God s Lightning? I224-225, E; I229, E; I240, E; I246,E; I264.40, E; I305, G15; I512, G222 Carmel d. 1975 5 2 mouth of mournful weasel, Sherri Brandi and Bonnie Quint s fairly abusive pimp, lives at Date Street, Las Vegas, Nevada, blue turtleneck brown suit, demands bjs from his girls, eats caramel candy when excited, has deadly rose fever. Becomes a carrier of Anthrax Leprosy, infecting Bonnie Quint, Markoff Chaney, and Horace Naismith. I17; I45; I301; I415, G125; I800, L248 Sheriff James "Jim" Cash Cartwright little short fat man, hot reptilian palms, breath smells of bourbon and cheap cigars, Sheriff of Mad Dog, Texas, Episkopos of Mad Dog Cabal of LDD; author of How the Ancient Bavarian Conspiracy Plotted and Carried Out the Assassinations of Malcolm X, John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King, Jr., George Lincoln Rockwell, Robert Kennedy, Richard M. Nixon, George Wallace, Jane Fonda, Gabriel Conrad, and Hank Brummer. Arrests and imprisons George Dorn; initiates Tobias Knight into LDD. I30, E; I67, E; I561, G271; I578, L26; I613, L61; I637, L85; I691, L139 Sister Cecilia Joseph Malik's childhood teacher in Resurrection School. I135, E Freeman Hagbard Celine, H.M., S.H. Holy Man, Shit Head Discordia 00005 Celine, a French feminine name; variant of Celia or Selena. One of seven mythological daughters of Atlas transformed by Zeus into stars of the Pleiades constellation. Has olive skin, thick black eyebrows, black hair, beard, strong nose and jaw, muscles, hairy brown fingers, hands, and forearms, resembles Anthony Quinn, Variously wears a black and green striped nautical sweater, turtleneck and casual slacks; lederhosen, silk shirt, knee socks, brass-buttoned navy-blue yachtsman s blazer, smokes foul long black Sicilian cigars, born in Norway to an Italian pimp and a blonde haired, blue eyed Norwegian prostitute, also has Viking ancestors, Harvard Law School graduate; citizen of Fernando Poo, captain of the Lief Eri©kson, a five city block long, nuclear submarine, with a three story high conning tower he either infiltrated U.S. Navy for the Illuminati and stole it (I582.36, L30.36), or it was given to him by the Mafia for the purpose heroin smuggling (I536.2, G246.2), or he made it himself in a Norwegian fjord (I83, E; I536.3, G246.3), author of Never Whistle While You're Pissing. Possibly uses Eric the Red Blowhard as a pseudonym. I9, E; I23, E; I82, E Markoff Chaney Markoff Chain, a related series in a random process. AKA The Midget, THE MGT. His father was stockholder in Blue Sky Inc. Frequently cut his classes at Antioch, Yellow Springs. Addicted to Playboy and pornographic tarot cards. I71, E; I385, G95; I805, L253 Charley guard in Mad Dog, Texas jail I36, E Jesus Jehovah Lucifer Satan Chief Rhoda Chief s infant son. I600, L48 Rhoda Chief Buxom Wiccan and apprentice witch in coven led by Lady Velkor, mother of Jesus Jehovah Lucifer Satan Chief, Heads of Easter Island s vocalist; doses Kool-Aid at Woodstock Europa with LSD, as a result of subtle suggestion from Lady Velkor. I600, L48; I609, L57''' ' 'Fission Chips' AKA 00005, b. August 6, 1945 (Hiroshima Day). Fish and Chips, a typical, even stereotypical, English meal. English Secret Agent obsessed with BUGGER; tawny-skinned, coffee colored women (like Concepcion Galore) are his Holy Grail; named by father who cared more about physics than humanities, dark hair combed straight back, piercing eyes, cruel handsome face, trim athlete s body. Reports to W. I55, E; I70, E; I135, E; I138, E; I476, G186; I639, L87 '''Captain Clark' Acid-tripping pilot of Braniff jet in Telemachus Sneezed, who plunges into the North Atlantic on route to Ingolstadt. I541, G251 Captain Heathcliffe Clark English pilot of Braniff jet Simon Moon and Mary Lou Servix and Danny Pricefixer take from Chicago O Hare, Kennedy International to Germany. I541, G251 Patty Cohen nine year old Jewish girl I359, G69 Harry Coin 6 6 long, thin, skinny, snakey looking, skull-like face, large protruding front teeth, bucktoothed, self-described white nigger sent on six or seven assassination missions: four whites two blacks, Attempted to shoot JFK from atop the triple underpass. Willing to have sex with anyone or anything, and partial to rape or sadism. I32, E; I86, E; I109, E; I172, E; I412, G122; I491, G201; I502, G212; I543, G253; I559, G269; I697, L145 Vincent "Mad Dog" Coll I76; I326, G36. Jafsie Condon '''Dutch Schultz's high school principal I514, G224. '''Sergeant Luke Conlon I352, G62. Howard Cork captain of Life Eternal in Telemachus Sneezed I542, G252. W. Clement Clem Cotex, Ph.d. From Little Rock, Arkansas, dosed with AUM in Chicago. Author of Orthodox Science: The New Religion; recalls the name Stanley Kotex from Thomas Pynchon's Crying of Lot 49. I226, E; I374, G84. Hart Crane b. July 21, 1899, d. April 27, 1932 Real life acquaintance of H.P. Lovecraft, homosexual, poet. I181, E. Professor Curve I274, E. D Dealey Lama old man, long white beard, white robe, head of ELF, located below sewers of Dealy Plaza, Dallas, Texas. Gruad? I389, G99; I482, G192; I687; I725, L173. Dean Deane Columbia University I187, E. DeSalvo Works at Las Vegas CIA office, takes coffee urn holding Markoff Chaney to the Papa Mescalito Sandwich Shop, where Chaney escapes. I414, G124. Esperando Despond FBI Special Agent in charge for Los Angeles I342, G52; I413, G123. Fred "Fidgets" Digits Antioch math professor who embarasses Markoff Chaney, hence the Midget versus the Digits. I386, G96. The five John Dillingers b. June 22, 1903 5 7 John Edgar Dillinger d. 1943 Fast and furious, a hothead who died of a heart attack. I690, L138. John Herbert Dillinger The smartest and oldest Dillinger, who was initiated into the JAMs by Harry Pierpont. runs Laughing Buddha Jesus Phallus Inc. (LBJP) productions, lives in Los Angeles. Tries to track down Anthrax Leprosy Mu in Las Vegas. I125-134; I608-609; I690, L138; I642; I659; I693, L141; I803, L251. John Hoover Dillinger Lives in Mad Dog, TX as D.J. Hoover. With James Cartwright s approval, breaks George Dorn out of jail with help from Mavis. Gave Horace Naismith the idea for the John Dillinger Died for You Society. I690, L138. John-John Dillinger Kills Wolfgang Saure in Ingolstadt, Germany. I645; I689, L137; I706-707; I715. John Thomas Dillinger d. 1969 Was in Chicago in 1968 on assignment for the JAMs, meeting with Fission Chips, and got tear gassed outside the Hilton Hotel, dying from his asthma as complicated by the tear gas. I691, L139. George Dorn b. ~1952, staff writer for Confrontation, from Nutley, New Jersey, Capricorn, shoulder length blond hair, initiated into LDD by Stella; attended Columbia University where he pursued a liberal-arts curriculum; used to be in SDS and close to Weatherman faction; G&AT uniform of green tunic with tiny golden apple on left breast, tight black trousers, black boots; fashionable cutaway and knee breeches of red velvet with bottle-green stockings I23; I28; I799, L247. George Dorn's older brother. Character from James Wades The Deep Ones in Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos, edited by August Derleth (Arkham House, 1969). I375, G85; I804, L252. Mrs. Dorn a baptist, Virgo, lives in Nutley New Jersey a Catholic dominated town G138; I755, L203. Old Drake G261; L122. Robert Putney Drake b. August 6, 1902, Boston Irish, white haired, clear ice blue eyes, concave nose ending in small point, strong, cleft chin, farts when nervous I75; I87; L70; I90; I95. E Eichmann ''' U.S. Narcotics agent, Calley s partner AKA Sade (the Marquis DeSade was Eristic I321) I499, G209; I587; I709, L157. F '''Albert Feather taxi driver I464, G174. Uncle John Feather A Mohawk Indian living on a reservation who had been in the army. I151; I156, E; I494, G204. ' Dr. Fred Filiarisus' resembles Boris Karloff, employee of U.S. Public Health Service I423, G133. Father James Flanagan brother of Milo A. Flanagan, AKA Padre Pederastia Milo A. Flanagan White man with wavy white hair, bushy salt and pepper eyebrows, and a shrewd, distinguished face. Lives at 2323 Lake Shore Drive, Chicago, Illinois. Helped Jim Trepanoma arrange an abortion for Cassandra Acconci. fourth degree Illuminatus AKA Brother Johann Beghard. Illinois State s Attorney, killed in his brother James apartment by Otto Waterhouse on Hagbard Celine' s orders. I88; I259; G77. Arthur Flegenheimer AKA The Dutchman AKA Dutch Schultz I75; I 90. Miss Forbes Mary Lou Servix s mean first grade teacher. I641, L89. Evelyn "Billie" Frechette b. Sept 15, 1907, d. Jan. 13, 1969 John Dillinger s girlfriend, Menominee Indian I59, E; I98, E; L36; L86. Sergeant Joe Friday A detective in NYC Bunco-Fraud who imitates his television namesake from Dragnet. I519, G229. Nkrumah Fubar FUBAR is an acronym similar to SNAFU; FUBAR: Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Kikiyu shaman, maker of voodoo dolls, Nairobi I7; G22; I393, G103; I658, L106; L219. Richard Buckminster Fuller b. 1895, d. 1983 U.S. engineer, designer, and architect I58.24, E; I66.39, E; G103; L107. G Concepcion Galore d. 1975 Pussy Galore, from Octopussy. A young lady, a good piece of ass in Fernando Poo who sleeps with Fission Chips. Used to work for a telegraph office, where she would read Starry Wisdom telegrams. Senselessly murdered, apparently by the Assassins, although Chips naturally blames BUGGER. I135; I138; G191. Mrs. Gamhill Lovecraft s aunt Annie Emeline Phillips Gamwell b. July 10, 1866 d. January 29, 1941 I330.8, G40.8. Getty Boston, Massachusetts janitor I334, G44. Professor Morrison Glynn A staunch conservative, a Catholic at Columbia University. I187; I193. Harry Godzilla Simcoe, Ontario I9. Sarsaparilla Godzilla Harry Godzilla s wife. Simcoe, Ontario I9. Rebecca Murphy Goodman b. 1950 Saul Goodman s young wife, whom he met in 1972 while she was a prostitute and heroin addict. She had formerly been an anthropology major, minoring in psychology. She has a mole on her hip. Has collection of anthropology books, mostly African; author of He Opened the Cages; The Golden Apples of the Sun, the Silver Apples of the Moon. I10; I59; I215; L51; L107; L185; I800, L248. Sandra Goodman Saul's late first wife, who died of cancer. I10; I604. Saul Goodman (1912?-1983) A detective and head of Homicide North. A short man, who wears a fedora, smokes a pipe, has gray hair and glasses. Longtime friend of Barney Muldoon. I10. Gracchus Gruad I575, L23. Gretchen German-speaking, blue-eyed stewardess aboard Heathcliffe Clarke's flight from Chicago to Germany. I541. H Hanfgeist ''' The name is German for hempghost. Nazi General revived from Lake Totenkopf. L98. '''Henry Hastur I576 L2. Hauptmann Chief of field operations for Federal Republic of Germany s police, tall and thin, close-cropped silver gray hair, long vulpine features, piercing eyes. Fifteen years old at the end of WWII. I663, L111; L151. Reverend William Helmer (W.H.) Confrontation religious writer I120-121, E; I160. James Patrick Hennessey NYC patrolman, has retarded son, fish collector. Bemoans loss of Egyptian Mouth Breeders. I13, E. Reverend Hill Harry Coin s minister in Biloxi G254. Zev Hirsch New York State Commander of God s Lightning, framed for Confrontation bombing, tipped off by Pat Walsh. I89. Adolf Hitler Impolite old man with white mustache and unruly forelock. Dies on a toilet in the Donau Hotel in Ingolstadt, Germany and buried in Ingolstadt Hebrew Burial Grounds. I217-219, E; I356, G66; I607, L55; I667, L115; I697, L145; I699, L147; I717. S.M. Holland Man in railroad shack in Dallas, Texas. See Statement of S. M. Holland, Warren Commission Hearings 19, p. 473, taken 11/22/63: I515, G225. Billy Holtz Nutley, New Jersey school bully I401, G111. Atlanta Hope author of Telemachus Sneezed and Militarism: The Unknown Ideal for the New Heracleitean, has an older brother with a successful career; one of the five who runs the U.S. Attended Antioch? I70; I86; I293; G96; L126. Doris Horus A librarian at Miskatonic University with fantastic boobs, the Miskatonic Messalina. I94; I294; I605, L53; I627, L75. Howard dolphin, Envoy between the Dolphins and Hagbard Celine. I8; I45; I59; I211; I246; G222; L45; L152. I ibn Azif the son of Azif, a disciple of Hassan i Sabbah I141; I216Dr. Ignotium Dr. Iggy Per Ignotius the unknown explained by the still more unknown head of Joshua Norton Cabal, Malaclypse the Younger s successor; from Principia Discordia 00013 I275, E. Maria Imbrium Vocalist with the Sicilian Dragon Defense. I627, L75. Judge Quasimodo Immhotep Justice of the Federal Court for the 17th District of New York State. I156, E; I184. J Peter Pete Jackson Associate Editor of Confrontation; truly black man, vest, Harvard graduate I20; I23; I28; I192; G83; G86; G91; G150; L20; L22; I800, L248. Joshua ''' An elderly sailor aboard the Lief Erickson I257. '''Jubela A gigantic black I186, E; I672, L120. Jubelo A fishlike creature I186, E; I672, L120. Jubelum A hunchbacked dwarf I186, E; I672, L120. Carl Jung I324, G34. Richard Jung '''Drake's chief counselor. A tall young Chinese man with a boney face and unruly black hair. I268; I281; I343, G53; I348. K '''Mary Keating black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. Professor Sheets Kelly Antioch professor, whose course on textual analysis of modern poetry was taken by Markoff Chaney. I387, G97. Clark Kent black musician Clark Kent and His Supermen AKA Robert Pearson Paul Klee I315, G25. George Kharis A defense attorney for the Bureau of Indian Affairs. I156, E; I184. Tobias Knight walrus mustache, pentuple agent: FBI, CIA, A A, Illuminati, LDD (also GL, Naval Intelligence, Pinkertons) Ringo Erigena, Prince of Wands E; prejudiced against Italians I264; G52; G92; G123; G255; G270; L17; L49; I803, L251. Congressman Koch I44. Kolmer Acquaintance of Adam Weishaupt. I262.35, E; I743, L191. Heinrich Krause Nazi private revived from Lake Totenkopf. L95. Marty Krompier I514, G224. Gottfried Kuntz Nazi Corporal revived from Lake Totenkopf. L95. Peter Kurten CIA I414, G124. L F.J. Lang police stenographer I352, G62. Lehrman C.I.A. Homicide, partner of Robinson I19; I602, L50. Edwin M. Lillibridge Character from Robert Bloch's The Shambler from the Stars and The Shadow over the Steeple, and H.P. Lovecraft s The Haunter of the Dark in Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos. A re porter who died or disappeared in 1893 while investigating the Starry Wisdom Sect in Providence, Rhode Island. I329.30, G39.30. Semper Cuni Linctus Always cunnilingus. A centurian who nails Jesus to the cross. I220, E; I319, G29; I324, G34; I560, G270. Jorge Lobengula young Discordian author of Vampirism, The Heliocentric Theory and the Gold Standard I573, L21; I575, L23. Howard Phillips Lovecraft Author of fantasy and supernatural horror best known for what is called his Cthulhu Mythos. Benefit Street, Providence, Rhode Island I329, G39 Charles Lucky Luciano ''' '''Skip Lynch a North Clark street hippie Chicago, Illinois I262.16, E. M Donald MacArthur black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. Malaclypse the Elder appears as Calvin Coolidge, Billy Graham, Jean-Paul Sartre I323; G30; G45; I784. Malaclypse the Younger, K.S.C. (Keeper of the Sacred Chao I83) left Norton Cabal for ELF, went into Silence, walked into Pacific like Randy Driblette in Thomas Pynchon's Crying of Lot 49. I275; I323; I803. John Wayne Malatesta shady Las Vegas gentleman who switches Carmel s briefcase I789, L237. Don Federico Banana Nose Maldonado short, thin man, large nose resembling an eggplant, glasslike eyes, waxen face resembling Pope Paul VI. I18; I47.24; I69; I75. Joseph Joe Wendall/Wendell Malik (J.M.) b. 1927, Malik one who knows in Carcosan, one who leads, Editor of Confrontation, Arab-American, crew-cut gray hair, horn-rimmed glasses looks like a suburban Connecticut doctor, lives in an old brownstone apartment on Riverside Drive, enjoys listening to the Museum of National History record The Language and Music of the Wolves, wall covered with pictures of GW and AW Frequently uses pseudonyms with the initials J.M., including James Mallison, Joseph Mallison, Professor J.D. Mallison, John Mason, Jerry Mallory, and Jim Mallory. I92; I114; I219.35,E. Peter Pall Mall Pall Mall, a brand of cigarettes, his name also calls to mind the band Peter, Paul and Mary. Leader of band the Closed Corporation I618.22, L66.22. Marcus Marconi I575, L23. Miss Stella Maris (S-M) Name means star of the sea. A lovely black lady, Afro hairdo, purple tinted lips, tawny beige palms, heavy conical breasts, abundant pubic hair, long legs, eyes huge obsidian pools. An exhibitionist who changes clothing in front of others. wetsuit; one-piece zippered gold knit pantsuit; peasant skirt, blouse, vest; cute chinese pajamas; white robe; short red leather skirt, white plastic belt; tight fitting golden yellow slack ensemble Presides over George Dorn s initiation into LDD. Presides over Joe Malik s initiation into Dr. Ignotium P. Ignotius San Francisco Joshua Norton JAM Cabal. I85; G143; G176; G215. Professor Joshua N. Marsh Marsh, a common surname from the Cthulhu Mythos, although H.P. Lovecraft only used it in his The Shadow Over Innsmouth. However, the name Joshua Marsh is not from the Mythos, but it is one of the few J.M. names in Illuminatus! that is not a pseudonym of Joe Malik s. The Professor is an anthropologist and author of Atlantis and its Gods, and goes missing from Miskatonic University. He is unsuccessfully sought for by Danny Pricefixer. I294; I294; I297-301, E; I520.18, G230.18. Mavis A Mavis is a bird, a song thrush. Has smooth, cool, soft lips, long legs, small well shaped, apple-sized dark cherry-tipped conical breasts, round curvy ass, black-escutcheoned crotch, has a tattoo of a red eye in a red and white triangle between her breasts, about which she is violently defensive; hot lederhosen short tight leather breeches; translucent red harem pajamas; forest-green tights, white patent leather boots, wide white belt, loose blouse; trench coat, no bra, tight black sweater and blue jeans, wide black belt, metallic looking gold panties Married to Hagbard Celine by Miss Portinari. I251; G116; L62; L72. Kevin McCool poet I65. Dr. Charles "Soapy" Mocenigo pale, skinny, introverted genius, atheist, washes hands when under tension, MIT, redwood walls and burnt orange decor Anthrax Leprosy Mu I24; I45; I58.24; I66; I575, L23. Jaicapo "Jimmy the Shrew" Mocenigo Charles father I54; I75; L49; I802, L250. Mickey Cocktails Molotov A fictional hard-boiled detective like Mickey Spillane, Molotov Cocktail. detective in Telemachus Sneezed I541, G251 David J. Monroe black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163 Molly Moon anarcho-pacifist, into Tolstoy, Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Ammon Hennacy; saw John Dillinger gunned down; works with Women for Peace. Tim s widow, and Simon s mother. I59. Simon Moon b. 1946, wild hair, curly black beard, youngest member of Beat Generation, black women are his Holy Grail, graduate of mathematics at Antioch, Yellow Springs. Son of Tim and Molly. I27; I92; G247; L57; L209. Tim Moon d. 1967 Simon s late father, Wobbly, into Kropotkin, Bakunin; blue eyes; an Aries I635, L83; I803, L251. James Moran A defense attorney for the Bureau of Indian Affairs. I156, E. Thomas Moriarity A defense attorney for the Bureau of Indian Affairs. I156. Mr. Mortimer Atlanta Hope s secretary I89. Barney Muldoon b. ~1915, sixty years old, manners of a Hollywood cop, Bomb Squad, home at 1472 Pleasant Avenue, Trenton, New Jersey, big Irishman. Longtime friend of Saul Goodman. I11; I95; I204. Gregory Muldoon Barney and Molly s 23 year old son I189, E. Father James Augustine Muldoon Barney s brother I106; I167, E. Kerry Muldoon Barney and Molly s 25 year old son I189, E. Molly Muldoon Barney s wife I189, E; I659, L107. Roger Muldoon Barney and Molly s 28 year old son I189, E. N Dr. Horace Naismith small, slight man, bandito mustache, cowboy hat, head of John Dillinger Died for You Society, president of WHORE, also runs VSR, the Colossus of Yorba Linda Foundation, and MACHO. I418, G128. Fred Nanetti a kid with a broken arm I183. Emperor Joshua Norton I. Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico. He lived in 1800's and got to be emperor by proclaming himself as such. The newspapers humored him, when he started printing his own money the local banks accepted it. for a page of information on Emperor Norton, and other links, click here http://www.notfrisco.com/nortoniana/index.html I276, E. Dr. Nils Nosferatu nuclear physicist in Princeton, New Jersey I375, G85. O Sergeant O Banion racist, anticommunist Chicago, Illinois cop. I467, G177. Frank Ochuck God s Lightning I242. Stanislaus Oedipuski (1924-November 23, 1970) deceased member of God s Lightning, West Irving Park Road, Chicago, Illinois, attended KCUF Sheraton-Chicago meeting I235-236, E.Otto Ogatai I576, L24. Jim O Malley Desk Sergeant in Chicago police station who knew Tim Moon. I183, E. Professor Orlock One of Hagbard Celine s law professors at Harvard. I143. Lee Harvey Oswald I27; I111; I801. P Robert Pearson AKA El Hajj/Haj Starkerlee/Stackerlee Mohammed, n Pearson AKA Pearson Mohammed Kent AKA Clark Kent AKA Stack. 'El Haj(j) suggests that he had performed the islamic hajj, or pilgrimage, to Mecca in Saudi Arabia just as done by El Hajj Malik Shabazz (Malcolm X). Clark Kent is, of course, the secret identity of Superman, hence his band s name Clark Kent and His Supermen. Stackerlee, Stack for short, or Stagger Lee, Stag for short (and many other variant spellings exist), was a Negro Murder Ballad about a legendary bad man feared by the police, Death, and the Devil alike. Bobby Seale, a Black Panther named his son after Stagger Lee, who he said was a positive role model for black men Stagger Lee: A Historical Look at the Urban Legend by Tony Kullen. Robert Pearson is a tall black man with a master s in anthropology; white women are his Holy Grail; he served as a Private at Fort Benning with Hagbard Celine. Has sex in Ingolstadt, Bavaria, Germany with Danny Pricefixer, Lady Velkor, Atlanta Hope, and evidently a fifth, possibly Doris Horus. The variant spelling Starkerlee in Illuminatus! is probably a typo (consider the positions of C and R on a keyboard), but does also suggest the variant spellings of the name in the song. I27; I114; I145; I372; I393, G103. 'Padre Pederastia ''' really named Father James Flanagan, leads SSS Black Mass, slightly red-faced middle-aged man I64; I115; G44; I803, L251. '''Perri the squirrel Central Park, NYC I7; I27; I99; I673, L121; L247; I799. August "Gus" Personage Great person, which he is not. Makes obscene phone calls from public phones, one of his victims is Rebecca Goodman, leaves behind stickers declaring "This phone booth reserved for Clark Kent." I27; I215; G103; G223; G258; L91; I660, L108; L121. Professor Percival Petsdeloup Columbia history professor I222. Harry L. Pierpont b. October 13, 1902, d. October 17, 1934 Habitual bank robber in Michigan City prison who initiates John Herbert Dillinger into the JAMs. I29, E; I126; I279. Miss Portinari b. 1960? young Italian girl clearly no older than fifteen, dark skin, hair in a bun, golden apple ring; yellow robe G139; G253; G269; L110; L119; L147; L163; L222. Danny Pricefixer d. 1977 young redhead detective who finds Illuminati Project memos, former Arkham, Massachusetts detective in charge of search for Joshua Marsh, former Army Intelligence, nonsmoker, not a Virgo. Gets a reading from Mama Sutra. I13; I20; I171; I295; L109; I800, L248. Captain Puta leader of successful Fernando Poo countercoup, friendly to Americans and popular with the Bubi and the Fang. I481.21, G191.21; I601.18, L49.18. The Purple Sage He appears only in the quotes prefixing chapters. The Purple Sage is a character from the Principia, where a different quote is ascribed to him. 14. Wipe thine ass with what is written and grin like a ninny at what is Spoken. Take thine refuge with thine wine in the Nothing behind Everything, as you hurry along the Path HBT; The Book of Predictions, Chap. 19, in Principia Discordia, page 00013. I7; I91; I799. Melvin Purvis d. Feb. 29, 1960 The FBI agent who gunned down Frank Sullivan in Chicago, thinking it was John Dillinger. Relegated to the Post Toasties Junior G-Men I547, G257. Q Bonnie Quint A teenaged black prostitute employed by Carmel, 5 2 90-100 lbs, often hired by John Wayne Malatesta. I415, G125; G131; L237. R Rancid butler in Drake Mansion I675, L122. Omar Khayam Ravenhurst, K.S.C. (Keeper of the Sacred Chao I83) I799, L247. Taffy Reingold pert, attractive, gray hair, inspiration for characters in Atlanta Hope s and Edison Yerby's novels, works in Monotony Monitoring for Alligator Control I570, L18. Abe Reles I319, G29; I513, G223. Diamond Jim Rhinestone Fictional dope pusher in Telemachus Sneezed, allied with Blind Tigers and Enlightened Ones; Taffy s evil brother I540, G250. Taffy Rhinestone Rape-magnet heroine of Telemachus Sneezed I538, G248. James V. Riley Catholic, Dayton police sergeant, formerly of Mooresville, Indiana police. Father of Jim. I92, E. Jim Riley Dayton dope dealer, James son; frequently travels between NYC and Cuernavaca, Mexico; marries Mary Lou Servix I32, E; I92, E; I802, L250. Indole Ringh Hindu anthropologist in Orabi, North America I435, G145; I658, L106. Robinson beard, C.I.A. Homicide, possibly undercover in Weather Underground partner of Lehrman I19; I602, L50. Fred Robinson black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. Anthony Rogers black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. Franklin Delano Roosevelt Monotony Monitor in Alligator Control, New York City. I233; I570, L18. Lulu Rosenkrantz Lulu, a remarkable or outstanding person, which she is not. Patron of the Palace Chop House accidentally gunned down on October 23, 1935 instead of Arthur Flegenheimer by Charley Workman, Mendy Weiss, and Jaicapo Mocenigo. I351, G61. Rosetta the Stoned Rosetta Stone. Times Square drug dealer. I32. Mark Rudd Columbia University student, probably affiliated with SDS or Weathermen; acquaintance of George Dorn. I32; I18. S Mark Sanders black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. The Saures all strange-, owl-, icy blue-eyed, ash-blond, bony faces, born in Wolframs-Eschenbach, Bavaria, Germany I471, G181. Werner Saure twin of Wilhelm, drowned in Lake Totenkopf in his Mercedes when the George Washington Bridge is demolished (I651, L99) Wilhelm Saure twin of Werner, possessed by a lloigor and drowned himself in Lake Totenkopf (I650, L98) Winifred Saure AMA vocalist, long blond hair, drowned by porpoises in Lake Totenkopf (I653, L101) Wolfgang Saure AMA leader and drummer, killed by John-John Dillinger with thirty silver bullets, and fell into Lake Totenkopf (I653, L101) Konrad Schein SS Colonel revived from Lake Totenkopf. I647, L95. Ponell Scott black, killed by Otto Waterhouse I713, L163. Tarantella Serpentine A tarantella is a rapid, whirling Italian dance. 6 2 with long blond hair, pink nipples, trained by Illuminati I286, E; E351, G61. Mary Lou Servix Cervix, the back part of the neck, any necklike part, especially the constricted lower end of the uterus. Lovely black woman. Was once impregnated by Hassan i Sabbah X and had an abortion. Cop sent by Milo Flanagan to infiltrate the Lincoln Park Nameless Anarchist Horde, hooks up with Simon Moon; marries Jim Riley. A little kid in the early 1950s. I32; G247; L14; L36; L57; L80; L100; L174; L179; I802, L250. Phil Silverberg I353, G63. Buck Star The first mate of Life Eternal in Telemachus Sneezed. I542, G252. Albert The Teacher Stein/Stern I76; I351. B.F. Sullivan Grocer and Mason robbed by Dillinger in 1924. Frank Sullivan AKA Papa Piaba well-hung Dillinger look-alike killed in Dillinger s stead. I28; I69; I75. C.L Sulzberger I445, G155. Mama Sutra b. 1898 Kama Sutra. Fortuneteller who looks like Maria Ouspenskaya; streaked hair with gray when thirty. I519, G229; I678, L126. T General Lawrence Stewart Talbot I342, G52; I803, L251. Captain/Generalissimo Ernesto/Jesus Tequila y Moto Caucasian leader of coup in Fernando Poo. I18; I445, G155; L17; L23. Theda Theodora I575, L23. Professor Tochus Name possibly from tochis, or tokis, meaning the buttocks. Harvard psychology professor who taught Robert Putney Drake, and later Hagbard Celine. I136; I142; I315, G25. James J. "Smiling Jim" Trepanoma The president of Knights of Christianity United in Faith (KCUF), the acroym calling to mind radio station KCUF from Thomas Pynchon's Crying of Lot 49. Helps Milo A. Flanagan arrange an abortion for Cassandra Acconci. Determined to kill the Last American Eagle, and does. I91; I380; G90; I661, L109; I687, L135; I693, L141; I731, L179; L246. Herbie Speed King Trimegistos Hermes Trismegistos, hermes thrice-great. Acid-tripping drummer with the Credibility Gap, obsessed with Tyl Eulenspeigel. I606, L54. Dr. Vulcan Troll A seizmologist and the author of When a State Dies. L109; L141; L246. Miss Mao Tsu-Hsi '''Mao means cat, making her full name, approximately, pussy sushi. Little, beautiful Chinese woman, black eyes, long black hair reaching small of her back, thick, hairy armpits, headband with K printed on golden apple; headband with golden apple inside a pentagon (official signal of the Knights of the Five-Sided Castle!?); sleeveless dress with zipper down front, coat, no underwear; Has sex in a taxi with Joe Malik and brings him to see an ELF training film; attendee of BaHais and Vedanta Society meetings; member of A A and Naval Intelligence and LDD. I64.8; I69; I257; I442, G152; I520, G230; I560, G270. U '''Roy Ubu A tall, bearish CIA agent at the Las Vegas office. I414, G124; G132. Dr. Faustus Unbewusst Robert Putney Drake s psych. I415, L125. V Homer V. Van Meter b. Dec 3, 1906, d. Aug. 23, 1934 I129, EVan Meter Homicide I519, G229. Lady Velkor astonishingly beautiful, lovely body, flaming red hair, smoldering green eyes, large breasts, fine nipples, not a Virgo, worships the Great Mother Isis; jokes about memories of 18th century Bavaria; green peasant blouse, green hotpants I117; L49; L91; I651, L99; I661, L109. Buzz Vespa A small waspish CIA agent at the Las Vegas office. I414, G124. Sister Victoria Possibly drugged and kidnapped Saul Goodman and Barney Muldoon after they left Joe Malik s brownstone. I174.10. Eddie Vitelli Of the Providence, Rhode Island gambling, heroin and prostitution Vitellis, reports to Maldonado. I333, G43. Sigmund Voegel Nazi Oberlieutenant revived from Lake Totenkopf. L95. Ben Bennie Volpe A young Italian top of Dallas County Records (Dal-Tex) building I172; I313, G23; I515. Father Volpe Joseph Malik s principal in Resurrection School. I135; I137. W W: Fission Chips s superior in London British Intelligence. I71; I138. James Walking Bear Peyote tripping Menominee Indian who knew Billie Freschette. I121, E; I646, L94. George Wallace FBI director I362, G72. Miss Patricia "Pat" Walsh (P.W.) Member of the Confrontation Research Department, author of Illuminati Project memos, reports to Council on Foreign Relations and Zev Hirsch. I32; I73-74, E; I163; I171; G33; G239; G246; L20; L89; L119-120. Patrolman/Lieutenant Otto Waterhouse When eight, was beaten, knifed and thrown into Lake Michigan. 6 6 tall black cop with an apartment in Hyde Park. I260; I365, G75; G174; L37; L63; L76. Adam Weishaupt A.W. (b. February 6, 1748, d. November 18, 1830) I, E; I800. Eve Weishaupt I343-344, G53-54; I533, G243; I743, L191. Mendy Weiss I75, E; I313, G23. Epicene "Eppy" Wildeblood Epicene, meaning effeminate, which he is. NY s bitchiest literary critic, a freelancer who sometimes works for Confrontation. I376, G86; I381, G91. H.C. Winifred d. April 30, 1975, a U.S. Justice Department civil servant, Scotus Pythagoras I234; I346, G56; I356, G65; G224; I545, G255; I629, L77. Charley "The Bug" Workman I75; G23; G223. X Hassan i Sabbah X Possibly Hassan i Sabbah the Tenth, but being black, the X could indicate membership in the Nation of Islam, the Black Muslims (or a sect thereof). Once impregnated Mary Lou Servix. Leader of the Cult of the Black Mother. G267; I589, L37; I602, L50; I605, L53; I636; I762, L210. Y Arturo Jesus Maria Ybarra y Mendez Cuernavaca marijuana farmer who sells in bulk to Jim Riley. I32, E. Edison Yerby Prolific mass-market novelist, based one of his characters on Taffy Reingold. I538, G248; I570, L18. Yeshua ben Yosef Jesus, son of Joseph. I232, E. 'Atlanteans' Grayface Gruad Gruad is an Atlantean word meaning worm, serpent or dragon. 100 year old mutant scientist, short blond hair on head, close cropped beard, no fur, high-collared pale green robe and gauntlets, cloak. Founder of the Party of Science: symbol is eye-in-triangle. Distributes stories of five alternate histories to other Atlanteans. G156; I319; L20; L60; L69; L147; L154. Wo Topod Given Carcosa story, commits suicide. G165; I572, L20. Gao Twone Gruad s associate, given snake story to distribute thoroughout Africa and the Middle East. I446, G156; I572, L20. Evoe ''' Young priest, given Mu story. I459, G169; I572, L20 '''Unica Given Urantia story, to be released late in the game. I572, L20. Kajeci Gruad s female partner, given Atlantis story with changes making the Atlanteans or Party of Science appear to have been double-dyed bastards. I448, G158; I572, L20. Ingel Rild Scientist and founder of the Party of Freedom: symbol is a golden apple. I447, G157. Ton Lit Scientist and associate of Ingel Rild. I449, G159. Sylvan Martiset Founder of the Party of Nothingness. I450, G160; I618,L59 Lilith Velkor Chief spokeswoman for Party of Nothingness, crucified by Party of Science. G163; L43; L162; I726, L174. Klarkash Ton Klarkash-Ton was a nickname of H.P. Lovecraft s for Clark Ashton Smith. High priest. I483, G193. Lhuv Kerapht Derived from H.P. Lovecraft. High Priest, aged and merry-eyed scientist, possibly leader of Mauls of Lhuv-Kerapht United for the Truth (MaLKUTh, one of the Sephiroth, meaning the kingdom) the Atlantean equivalent of Knights of Christianity United in Faith (KCUF). I448, G158;I483, G193. Ma-Lik I528, G238. Kull I531, G241. Konan/Conan/Kukulan/Quetzalcoatl I531, G241. Conn Conan s son I532, G242. Illuminati Primi: Brother Gracchus Gruad Dr. Fred Filiarisus (Wolfgang Saure?) I426, G136. Brother Marcus Marconi Sister Theda Theodora Winifred Saure Brother Otto Ogatai Brother Henry Hastur Hastur, a lloigor. Hagbard Celine I653, L101; I729, L177. Category:Characters